


Repairman

by Daegaer



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams, Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Androids, Earthmen, Gen, Repairs, Spaceships, Teenagers, that remarkable book The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-03
Updated: 2006-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ford finds a cheap spaceship repairman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repairman

"I'm sure this isn't what Zaphod had in mind when he told us to find someone to fix the ship," Arthur whispered.

"Relax, Arthur, this guy's cheap," Ford said.

"I'm not cheap," the miserable-looking boy said.

"Where are you _from_?" Arthur said, suspiciously looking at the boy's Metallica t-shirt.

"Tokyo," the boy said, opening a toolbox full of incomprehensible things.

"Earth?" Arthur gasped.

"No, Aldebaraan IX. Yes, _Earth_. Moron."

"We've got a robot just like you," Ford said cheerfully. "But you take up far less space. Maybe we should swap?"

"Maybe you should pay me in advance," the boy snapped.

* * * * *

"Here I am, brain the size of a planet," Marvin moaned, "and I'm told to supervise the larval form of the galaxy's stupidest species."

Nagi paused in his repairs, his voice slightly muffled due to him being head first inside an expensive console Arthur had unwisely played with. " _You_ fix your ship."

"What's the point?" Marvin sighed. "They'd only fly it off to some other useless location."

"You might be smarter," Nagi said, emerging, "but _I've_ already been paid, I've finished the job and I'm leaving."

"You're not as stupid as the apeman," Marvin conceded. "Not that that's saying much."


End file.
